Un jeu qui tourne mal
by Myushi
Summary: Un désert, une prison, l'incompréhension... manipulation ! Mais que ce passe t'il donc enfin ? là est toute la question ! [oneshot]


**Titre :** Un jeu qui tourne mal…  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Couple :** Toya/Yukito  
**Disclamer :** Bah vu que ceux sont des personnages de Clamp, je me dis que rien à moi et que c'est bien dommage, car s'appropriait bien Yuë…  
**Ps :** les poèmes sont de moi ;)  
_Pensées_

**Un jeu qui tourne mal…  
Oneshot **

_--- Un pas dans notre univers,  
__Est utile pour passer les frontières…  
__Deux et c'est le monde qui s'offre à toi.  
__Mais quand on regarde vers l'arrière,  
__On découvre que tout est éphémère…  
Alors ? Ou sont passé nos souvenirs d'autrefois ? ---_

_Cette journée là, tout avait bien commencé. Un rendez-vous dans le parc. Un jeu de piste. Tout était présent pour débuter une grande et belle journée. Mais quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir. Pourtant… Oui, pourtant, c'était si prévisible… J'aurais du m'en douter. On me le criait au fond de moi. Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Il a besoin de moi. C'est important. Je ne veux pas le perdre… Pas encore… _

Plongé dans ses pensées, une silhouette sortait de l'ombre et se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être des ruines. D'où elles venaient, le brun se le demandait encore. Il était entrain de surveiller un jeu de piste, une sorte de chasse aux trésors organisée par la ville, quand soudainement, le décor changea. Dans cet étrange phénomène, Yukito fut également entraîné. Ce qui n'était pas normal, puisque ni sa sœur, ni ce sale morveux n'avait été entraîné… Donc rien à voir avec un phénomène magique. Enfin tout du moins, lié aux cartes de Sakura. Toya avait beau tourner et retourner tout cela dans sa tête, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La seule chose certaine, c'était que tout cela les avait mit dans de sacré beaux draps. Le brun, sortant de ses pensées, après cette courte mise au point, descendit des marches qui le conduisaient à d'autres ruines. Selon lui, c'était des cachots d'un château qui n'existait plus… Il continua sa progression et arriva devant une cellule. Il s'en approcha et fixa l'ombre à l'intérieur…

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé. Du moins aux alentours. Cela semble totalement désert ! »  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'on va trouver une solution. » Fit avec un sourire bien à lui le châtain. « Et puis, tant que tu ne me sers par des plats de grands prisonniers, comme de la soupe de choux-fleurs, ça me va parfaitement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être prisonnier d'un autre temps ! »

Si Yukito prenait cela avec un humour certain, Toya lui, n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Pour lui c'était un cauchemar dans le quel il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solutions. Il se sentait très loin du rôle du chevalier protecteur qu'on avait l'habitude de voir dans les contes de Fée. Ce qui le frustrait dans un sens. Lui, qui intérieurement, s'était toujours promis de le protéger.

- Yuki… » Soupira t'il assez las par cette situation, il fallait bien l'avouer. « Tu as essayé de faire appel à Yuë ? »

Ca avait énormément gêné Toya de lui dire cela, mais les pouvoirs de Yuë pouvaient vraiment être utile dans ce genre de situations.

- Je suis désolé… Ca ne marche pas. C'était comme si quelque chose le bloquait. » Répondit vraiment désolé Yukito qui avait perdu doucement son sourire.  
- Je vois… » Soupira le brun.

Décidément, tout allait vraiment de travers. Une journée qui était si bien partie pourtant. A cette pensée, il fixa Yukito, et soupira à nouveau…

- Je vais voir de l'autre côté, s'il n'y a pas de quoi manger. Promis, j'évite les choux-fleurs si j'en trouve. Pendant ce temps là, essaie de voir s'il n'y a pas un mécanisme d'ouverture à l'intérieur de la cellule ou un passage secret. Il me semble que dans ce genre de châteaux, il y avait ce style de système… »  
- Oui chef ! » Fit Yukito, dans l'espoir de détendre la situation.

Toya était vraiment quelqu'un de froid et sérieux quand il s'y mettait. C'était une des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il aimait énormément. Avec celle de surprotéger sa petite sœur. Mais il se garda bien de le dire, bien que la réaction de son ami pourrait être assez amusante. Heureusement que le châtain savait que ce n'était ni le temps, ni le moment de faire cela. Il se contenta de fixer Toya qui s'éloignait par l'autre côté des ruines, soupirant simplement, ce qui amusa Yukito, avant que ce dernier ne cherche ce qu'on venait de si gentiment lui demander de faire….

_--- L'incertitude est parfois pire que le savoir…  
__L'hésitation, l'arme du désespoir…  
__Et dans tout cela, je suis là !  
__Sur ce chemin obscure et lointain.  
__Il me paraît tellement sans fin.  
__Que je me sens vraiment las…  
__Las de choisir ce destin …  
__Las de ce monde incertain…  
__Tel le prisonnier de sa prison…  
__Je souhaite changer d'horizon ! --- _

Toya marcha un long moment sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait. Il était inquiet pour la suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner. Cela aurait été si simple s'ils étaient tous deux libre dans ce monde inconnu. Car une chose était certaine dans cette visite obligée. Il n'était plus à Tomoeda… Le brun continua alors sa progression, avançant toujours dans cet univers de plus en plus aride. C'était étrange quand on y songeait. Des ruines, et un désert. Pas une âme qui vive. Pourtant, pour être arrivé là, il devait bien avoir une raison à cela ? Quelqu'un avait bien du manipulé ce transfert pour qu'il se fasse. Restait donc à déterminer qui ? Et surtout pourquoi !

_Clow ? Non… Pourquoi moi ? Il aurait entraîné Sakura, comme à chaque fois qu'il a d'étranges projets pour elle. Alors qui ? Qui pourrait vouloir faire une telle chose ? _

Plus il se posait la question, moins la réponse semblait vouloir lui venir. C'était comme si un trou noir était devant lui, et qu'en faisant tout pour l'éviter, il se dirigeait droit dedans… Il haïssait cette sensation. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit alors pas l'objet qui siégeait négligemment au sol et se prit lamentablement les pieds dedans pour rejoindre douloureusement le sol. Surpris il fixa avec agacement le dit objet pour reconnaître une caisse à outils. Que faisait une caisse à outils dans un endroit pareil ? C'était la question que se posait Toya alors qu'il se redressait. Il se redonna une certaine forme et fixa l'objet avec énormément d'interrogations. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression d'être un pion dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait ni les règles ni le dénouement final. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'épilogue soit heureux…

Soupirant à cette idée, il ramassa la boite à outils pour regarder ce qui se trouvait dedans. Après tout, si c'était un jeu, il n'allait pas se priver des armes qu'on lui donnait, intentionnellement ou pas. Et puis il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Chercher le pourquoi du comment. Il y avait Yukito qui l'attendait… Observant le continue, il fut surpris de trouver peut-être la clef de la sortie. Plutôt satisfait, tout en mettant de côté sa méfiance, il prit la dite boite et retourna sur ses pas. Avec ça, il pourrait ouvrir cette fichue cellule. Rassuré par cela, il se mit en marche plus rapidement pour rejoindre son ami. Et il arriva enfin à destination. Et il le vit, entrain de toujours chercher le passage secret. Attendrissant… et adorable. A cette idée, il trouva injuste que ce soit lui qui ait atterrit dans cette cellule. Mais cela devait certainement faire partit du jeu… Ce maudit jeu présumé…

- Yukito ! »

L'interpelé sursauta et se tourna brusquement. Et fixa son ami, un peu troublé sur le coup…

- Toya… je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé ! » Il lui sourit. « Désolé, je n'ai trouvé aucun passage secret. »  
- Je sais… ce n'est rien ! Je pense avoir trouvé de quoi te sortir de là ! »

A ces mots, il posa sur le sol, la petite boite à outils et y farfouilla dedans. Il en sortit un marteau, un tournevis, une pince simple et pour finir une clef à molette. Certains outils n'étaient pas très utiles, comme la clef à molette ou la pince, mais il voyait une parfaite utilisation pour le marteau et le tournevis. Un sera marteau, et l'autre burin. Cette serrure allait très vite comprendre à qui elle avait à faire… Ce fut avec cette idée pleine de vengeance, il fallait bien l'avouer que le brun se redressa et guida sa main armée du tournevis vers la dite serrure. Et il tapa, tapa avec le marteau, et ce, jusqu'à que la serrure ne casse. Et pour se casser, elle le fit. Elle se brisa même, ouvrant par le même coup, la porte et donc, libérant le prisonnier de sa cage…

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit entendre. Un bourdonnement étrange qui coupa ce silence d'un instant. Sans chercher à comprendre, ne voyant que le fait qu'ils devaient quitter les ruines, le brun attrapa la main du châtain et l'entraîna avec vitesse en dehors des ruines. Ce fut juste, il n'y avait pas à dire. Car à peine Yukito avait-il finit de mettre un pas à l'extérieur, que tout l'édifice s'écroula… Enfin les ruines s'effondrèrent… Toya fixa l'amas de poussières et arqua un sourcil de mécontentement. C'était une goutte d'eau de trop pour son vase qui était déjà mis à rude épreuve avec sa petite sœur. Il se tourna alors vers Yukito et lui saisit de nouveau la main, l'entraînant le pauvre vers le désert, sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit…

- Toya ?... Qu'y a t'il ? Toya… Répond-moi s'il te plait… » Soupira le châtain qui suivait une cadence qui n'était plus la sienne, mais sans trop de mal tout de même…

_--- Un choix, un pas vers le firmament.  
__Une décision qui conduit à l'affrontement.  
__Ennemi, ami, ou les deux, je ne sais qui je vais rencontrer.  
__Mais une chose reste sûr, c'est que jamais je vais renoncer.  
__Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous…  
__Nous devons sortir de ce tourbillon…  
__Tourbillon ou triomphe l'incompréhension,  
__Pour nous rendre un peu plus fou…  
__Un pas, rien qu'un pas pour toi…  
__Pour te démontrer toute ma foi ! --- _

Toya ne répondit pas à Yukito. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était les sortir de là. Faire ce pas qui les séparait de ce monde qui était le leur. Il ignorait encore qui tirait les ficelles. Mais une chose restait certaine, quand il tiendrait l'investigateur de tout cela, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne vaut as jouer avec lui sans l'avoir prévenu et surtout demander son avis. Agacé, il se stoppa d'un coup, fixant devant une forme qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Regardant derrière lui, il grogna. Il en lâcha la main de Yukito et s'avança avec calme…

- Nous sommes revenus au point de départ… » Il s'abaissa pour ramasser une pierre qui venait de rouler à ses pieds. « Mais que se passa t'il bon sang ! »  
- Toya… » Soupira le châtain s'inquiétant pour son ami. « Viens… nous allons… »  
- Vous n'allez pas aller plus loin ! » Coupa une voix inconnue mais connue en même temps. « Je vois que la princesse a été libérée de sa prison. Mais le chevalier n'arrive pas à la sauver réellement. Comme il est dommage de voir cela. Je suis déçu, moi qui pensait me divertir un peu plus. » Un petit rire s'éleva alors que Toya et Yukito tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour trouver la provenance de la voix. « Que penses-tu de mon cadeau jeune chevalier ? Il t'a bien aidé pour ta princesse non ? »  
- Qui es-tu ? Montre toi si tu désires parler ! » Interrompit Toya qui n'aimait vraiment être le dindon de la farce.

Yukito voyant bien cela, imposa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement cela. Lui aussi bouillonnait intérieurement. Mais il était parfaitement conscient que s'énerver ne conduirait pas bien loin. Il choisit donc de tempérer son ami.

- Mignon, vraiment mignon ! » Une ombre apparue devant les deux jeunes hommes et les fixa avec amusement. « Bien que l'épilogue commence ! Commençons par mettre les pions en place si vous voulez bien ! »

- Je ne veux… » Commença Toya hors de lui…  
- Taratata ! Le chevalier n'a pas son mot à dire ! » A ces mots, un bâillon apparut sur le visage de Toya… « Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi… Où en étais-je avant d'être si inopportunément interrompu ? Ah oui… les pions… les mettre en place ! »

Il fit un geste de ses mains à ces mots et fit disparaître Yukito qui essayait vainement de retirer le bâillon à Toya. Au même moment, le dit bâillon disparaissait aussi, laissant un brun interloqué, cherchant du regard son ami du regard…

- Où est-il ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ! Ramenez le ! » Hurla presque le brun qui se précipita vers l'ombre.

Mais l'ombre n'attendit pas qu'il fonde sur lui pour disparaître. Cependant, elle laissa un dernier message, un indice…

- Il est là où est la sortie… Va vers le nord, marche dix minutes et tu le trouveras. Mais attention, un pas loin de la ligne invisible et la princesse verra son fil de la vie se faire couper tragiquement. Tuée par son chevalier… » Un rire cristallin accompagnant ces mots avant que rien ne reste de cette ombre, si ce n'est ce rire qui résonnait à l'infini semble t'il…

Toya se sentait hors de lui. Non, pire que cela. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qui naviguait en lui. Ce qu'il ressentait. Serrant les poings de rage, il suivit la direction indiquée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il voulait juste le retrouver, le serrer dan ses bras, et le mettre en sécurité… Et le nord était une direction comme une autre. Et comme toujours, il préférait aller directement au but, sans le moindre détour et affronter les dangers. Si dangers il y avait … Il n'avait pas compris cette histoire de ligne invisible. Mais préférant ne pas faire d'erreur, il marcha le plus droit possible.

Dix minutes passèrent très vite. Et il se trouva devant une sorte de porte. D'où elle sortait, il ignorait cela aussi. Cependant, il l'a vit s'ouvrir et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur l'horrifia plus que tout… Yukito était bien là… mais… mais… Il recula de quelques pas, avant de tomber à genoux dans le sable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était la question que l'envahissait en même temps que des larmes de rages et de chagrin…

- POURQUOI ? » Hurla t'il en tapant le sol…  
- Car le chemin le plus court n'est jamais la ligne droite cher chevalier. Qu'il est dommage, je dirais que vous avez perdu. Pauvre princesse, elle n'a rien eut le temps de voir, quand… »  
- Tais-toi… Tais toi… » Hurla t'il avec toute la force qui lui restait….

Une main alors se posa sur son épaule, et le secoua doucement. Toya se sentit happer, aller qu'un rire étrange mêlé à son prénom se mélangeait. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il regarda devant lui et vit un plafond… et Yukito qui lui souriait, semble t'il rassuré… Perdu, le brun ne comprenait pas. Il se redressa mais fut arrêté dans son geste par son ami…

- Chut… ne bouge pas ! Tu as du faire un terrible cauchemar à cause de la fièvre. » Il lui posa un gant frais sur le front.  
- Un cauchemar ? » Répéta surpris Toya, complètement perdu également.  
- Oui ! un cauchemar… » Il lui sourit. « Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait vraiment peur tu sais… »

Toya sentit des larmes l'envahir mêlée à un profond soulagement. Il attrapa Yukito dans ses bras et le serra le plus possible sans pour autant lui faire mal…

- Mon dieu… Tu es vraiment là… je ne t'ai pas tué… J'ai eut si peur de t'avoir perdu… Si peur... »

Yukito ne comprit pas tout, mais réalisa que ce mauvais rêve avait du être éprouvant pour Toya. Il se laissa donc faire, berçant le brun doucement, sans que ce dernier s'aperçoive de ce geste… Tout cela était étrange, mais en même temps, rassurant… Il sentait, en cet instant, libéré d'une prison, libre d'exprimer un sentiment, grâce à la clef du cœur de son ami et … confident…

- Je suis bien là, vivant… Et ce pour tout le temps qu'on voudra… »  
- Merci… » Murmura le brun bercé doucement par un battement de cœur plus léger qu'avant…

_--- Mélodie du passé à jamais effacée…  
__Peines anciennes qui sombre dans l'oubli.  
__Ta présence est pour moi liberté…  
__Ta disparition, étrangement furie…  
__Je découvre en cet instant dans mon cœur,  
__Que c'est de l'amour ce troublant sentiment,  
__Et non le chant étrange d'un envoutement,  
__Destiné à me conduire sur le chemin de la peur. --- _

- Le chevalier à finalement triomphé… Je dois donc m'incliner ! »

Un rire se fit entendre dans la chambre, alors que Toya apercevait dans le miroir cette ombre détestable pour découvrir que ce n'était que le reflet de sa peur devant un certain sentiment… Yukito le fixa inquiet, n'entendant pas ce rire, et fut très rapidement rassuré par le brun qui lui offrit un sourire et une caresse sur la joue…

- Tout va bien… juste un fantôme qui vient de me dire en revoir avant de disparaître… »

**Fin **


End file.
